It's Over
by JustEight
Summary: Kyo has finally snapped... The Authors note has been replaced with chapter seven! and sadly, this is COMPLETE
1. GoodBye

_OK! This one-shot might be a little sad for some. I hope you enjoy because I reeeeeeeeeeeeally want reviews! So don't forget! I know you're smart! Or are you… O.o anyways! Read on, oh wonderful person that has taken the time to read my fanfiction!_

_**Disclaima:** Yes, it is true, I don't own the wonderful series known as Fruits Basket… ALTHOUGH! I am a fanatic that owns ALL of the Fruits Basket DVDs and Manga!_

Here I am… on my bed in my room, with determination far beyond the highest of all the heavens… I've been here, locked in my room, for three days, not leaving my position… not for food, sleep or any other reason…

I look at my left wrist, uninjured and with the oh so familiar black and white beaded bracelet keeping me human…

Then I look at my right hand… shaking viciously over my left wrist… holding the sharp, metal object that glints in the small light escaping from my shaded window, shining along with the motions of my quivering hand…

I know I would be better off if I just went and did it… my life was over the second I was born… the second I was born the cat… the stupid, useless one in the zodiac… spending my entire life trying hopelessly to beat the damn rat that caused all of it… that same damn rat known as Yuki who had everything… the damn spoiled brat that stole everything from me! Respect from peers, being looked at like he was king of the school, everyone loving every single damn idea he came up with. His own fricken fan club for cryin' out loud!

Then… I think about her… the only one by my side… crying for me… saying the words I need to hear most when I need them… her long beautiful silky brown hair that always smells of that wonderful strawberry shampoo she uses… her soft smiling face…

As I dream of her, he comes in and turns it into a nightmare… That painful dream I've had so many times…

Walking along, by myself… and then I see her there, smiling that smile and running towards me… I can't help but smile and run to her… we get close to embracing… arms out wide… closer… closer… closer… and then…

_whoooooooooosssssssssssssshhhhhhh……_

That wonderful picture passes through me… sending a cold, shivering feeling through me… I turn around… watching her run a few more feet before entering the arms of the silver haired boy I have come to despise my whole life… I stare in silence, as the two share a passionate kiss… a tear slides down my cheek… then another… and another… the boy then breaks the kiss and looks over at me, and says "You don't deserve anything you stupid cat. All you do is cause problems for everyone. You're worthless, a disgrace… die…" streaming tears are what I feel… I touch my cheek and look and look at my wet hand… then she looks my way… "T-Tohru…" I quietly cry… "help me… p-please… I need you… please… save me…" the tears don't stop. "Yuki, what are you talking to?" I fall to my knees… "Nothing Tohru… let's go." They turn their backs to me and walk on… I sob to myself… all alone in the dark abyss…

Then I wake up with a jolt with sweat on my face… I touch my cheek like in my dream, seeing the tears that formed during my dream…

Thinking about the times that I spent having this dream… I drop the knife, and bury my face in my hands… tears streaming down my face once more… I give up… it's as simple as that… the rat has won… he has stolen everything that once meant something to me…

I take my face away from my hands and look at the blade I dropped. Hand once again quivering uncontrollably, I pick it back up and replace it at my wrist…This is it… my… fate…

I jump at the sound of the handle of my door being turned… so much I accidentally already cut open my wrist.

"Kyo…? Kyo are you in there? It's Tohru, are you alright? Please, can you open the door?"

It's her… the one had my passions set on since I met her…

The handle continues to jiggle… I don't move…

Is she… worried about me?

"Kyo, please! Are you alright? Kyo open the door! Please…."

Is she… crying……?

I get up and walk over to the door… hands still quivering, I turn the lock, then return to my place on my bed.

The door opened and she was there. I didn't look at her, but I knew it was her… I'm worried… she can't know what I'm doing… she might try to stop me…

I hid my hand under my sheets. "What do you want Tohru…"

"I was worried about you is all… have you left your room at all the last few days?"

"Yeah, I just went out the window as usual." I lied.

"Oh… Kyo, are you hiding something?"

I stiffened as she asked that… my wound was starting to bleed like mad. I wrapped my sheet around my wrist silently.

"No, why would I be hiding something?"

"I don't know… well, since you're ok… I'll just be going then…"

"Bye… Tohru…"

The door closed and darkness spread throughout the room again. I took my hand out from under my sheet, wincing having the wound moved. My hand and sheets were soaked with blood now… pain becoming the only thing I could feel…

This is what I deserve… nothing less… I'm not sure what more could be done…

I picked the knife up in my left hand and brought to my right shoulder. This time it was completely tensional. The tip entered the top my shoulder… I shut my eyes, ready for the worst pain of my life… that is, except for my broken, shattered heart…

_!SLASH!_

Down my shoulder, over my elbow, and through to my wrist… pain striking throughout my body like a million arrows piercing me at once… all finding an individual spot on my body… I bury my head into my pillow to keep down my screams of agony… some escape… but I don't worry… I'll be gone before they make it up the stairs…

I'm losing blood at an amazing pace… I think my hand is white now…

It's not enough… these two cuts could be stitched and bandaged easily… again I pick up the blade… now my entire body is convulsing… I can barely control my hand anymore… I take up most of my strength to cut a deep gash across my stomach…

Now I can't help it… the scream of agony fills my room… most likely someone heard it… maybe not… Shigure can only… hear his own… laughter at Mii… Yuki must… be at that stupid… secret base of his… and Tohru… must be in the… house some… where…

Damn… look at me… I'm so… so pathetic… I'm such a coward… I ran away… with death… as my ticket… now my breath is… shorter than ever…

Isn't this… when my life is… supposed to flash… in front of me? Heh… I guess… I should be happy… I … didn't have the best life… I'm about… to die and… I'm actually… smiling…

Well… this is it… my…visions… fuzzy… and the room… is sp-spinning… this is good-bye…

I… still hear… something… the door…? I musta… forgot to lock it… no…! They might… find… me and… try… to… save… me…

She's standing… right over me… I think she's… yelling but… I can't… hear…

"Tohru…" I manage to say… she looks my way… there are… tears in… her… eyes…

"I love… you… bye…"

A single tear… falls down my cheek… as the darkness consumes me…

_Sooooooooooo, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ REVIEW! And tell me if I should continue because I have ideas on how to. If you don't think so I'll just find another story to put it in! So don't forget to review! K? K. Go on. Click…. clicky tha widdle button…... plz?_


	2. No way!

_ok! I actually got some reviews and it looked like you wanted another chapter so here I am! I really hope you all like this one… I don't think it will be as good as the last chapter since I don't have the emotional charge like I had before, but I hope it is as good! Even if it's worse, pleasepleaseplease review!_

_**Disclaimer:** Yes, I'm still just an energetic fan-girl… I still don't own the awesomely awesome Fruits Basket… wah…_

Is that… light? I think so… I'm trying to open my eyes, but it's so bright! Jeez… why must heaven be lighted like hell! That didn't make any sense…

Sounds like there are voices too… I… I think I know some them… sounds like one girl and… two guys maybe… one other guy… I don't know that one… Wait… it can't be… I'm in heaven right…? I bled to death! So, how can these voices be familiar! I did die… right?

I finally open my eyes, though it took a few minutes to adjust…

THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I CAN BE SEEING THIS!

It's Tohru, Shigure, and that damn rat! That other guy… no way… he… he's in a white coat like… like a doctor! This can't be happening…! I died, they can't be here!

I jolt upright and… I'm in a bed… in what looks like… a… a hospital room?

OW! Jeez… I hurt all over… I don't want to face the truth, but I look at my arm. And to my dismay… it's bandaged. And more bad news, I'm bandaged all over my cuts.

I survived.

_Taa daa I guess. I told you it wasn't that great. BUT! This is not the end so don't forget about this story just yet! I'm about to start the next chapter! So review, and flame if you must, I don't blame you… this was reeeeeeeeeeeeally short but the next one should be better. In any case… PLZ GO REVIEW!_

_plz? puppy eyes_


	3. Ow!

_Ok, I am soooo happy that my story as gotten this many reviews. It may be only 14 total right now, but still, I'm happy. I'm not a very good writer, so thank you to all who have reviewed. It's given me motivation. This one IS longer than the last, I am sorry that it was short… I didn't have much time, but finally I got reviews so I felt I had to get started and not lose you all! And I could at least tell you that he was alive. I'm babbling again… read on and enjoy!_

_**Disclaima:** STILL not mine… stop rubbing it in you stupid disclaimer! whacks the screen !_CRASH_! oops… runs off_

No, this can't be happening! I needed to die! I was doing the world a favor, God… why did you save me when there was no point…

Just then, Tohru looked over, noticing I was up. "Kyo! Thank God, you're awake!" She ran to the side of the bed. She looked like she was gunna hug me, but of course she refrained because of the damn fucking curse that ruined my life.

The others came over. Shigure stood at the side Tohru was on, Yuki stood next to him, and the Doctor (apparently his name was Dr. Hayama because of his name tag) came to the other side of the bed looking at a clipboard.

I felt hands touch my hand, and I tensed up for a second. Then I actually looked and saw it was Tohru.

"Kyo… I think you should be lying down, you'll be more comfortable." She tried to push me down gently, and I winced in pain at the pressure applied. Thankfully, she noticed and stopped.

"Ow…" I couldn't help it! It hurt dammit!

"Um… Mr. … Shigure Sohma, correct?" Dr. Hayama said.

"Yes?" I looked from Shigure, to Dr. Hayama, back to Shigure.

"I'd like to speak with you for a second."

Shigure nodded and walked off with the doctor.

Once they left, Tohru's full attention went back to me.

"Kyo… can you please tell me what happened?" Aw, man! She's makin that face again… the one I can never say no to…

Now, the damn rat decided to mouth off.

"I'm sure everyone would like to know, I mean, you screamed bloody murder." Damn rat.

You know what I did? Guess. You'll never get it right.

Nothing.

No punching, kicking, or sarcastic comebacks. Even for him, the damn rat that ruined my life, I just don't have any motivation left.

Instead, Tohru did. "Yuki, please… not now…" For the one millionth time, I'm guessing, her eyes watered up, threatening to cry us into guilt.

"I… I'm sorry Miss Honda."

Sure, say sorry to the one you WEREN'T insulting.

Without Tohru having to push me, I laid back down, and I have to say, it sure was more comfortable. Nice soft mattress… fluffy pillow… might as well take a nap. Tired anyways…

Well, apparently, I did go to sleep, cuz now I just opened my eyes again and it's dark. There must be a clock in here somewhere… hmm… 11:37, huh? _sigh…_ Well… now what? I could explore the place, figure out where the food is… I'm starving… wonder how long I've been out of it.

Exploring seemed like the best choice. Best, not smartest. I slid out the side of the bed, I took one step and…

!OW!

What the fuck! Damn that hurt! Well would ya look at that, a fricken IV in my hand. Mental note: CHECK HAND FOR IV BEFORE WALKING OFF

NOW what… can't walk off… extreme pain if I try… I must be defining boredom.

Wonder why Tohru isn't here… woulda thought she'd stay… maybe this is one of those annoying hospitals that have you pay a fee if you stay past a certain time.

Actually, no, I think I know this hospital. They don't have the time limit… well, not only am I defining boredom, but lonely as well.

I sat down on the side of the bed. Why couldn't I have died? I was doing the world a favor by dying. I'm worthless. No one cares about the cat of the zodiac.

Right?

I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Ow…….! I did it again! Stupid IV!

I looked over at the door to see Shigure. "Ah, you're up. Good, I need to talk to you." He walked over to the side of the bed I was on. "One, you should be lying down. You can't move too much, you'll never heal."

"I'm fine. It only stings." Would you believe it? I lied. Actually I feel like I'm that dude spinning vertically on the wheel at the carnival with another blindfolded guy throwing knives at me. And hitting me. In short, in a lot of pain and sick as a dog.

Shigure made that annoying 'I know everything' face. "Kyo, would it kill you to do what I say for once?"

"Maybe… I've never do what you tell me to, and really, I don't plan on starting now."

He laughed a little. "Fine then." He sat down next to me. He actually looked serious… "You gave us a real scare Kyo. You almost didn't make it. Except for earlier, you've been asleep for a few days. More like a week, really. Those wounds were pretty serious. I know they must be extremely painful. You'd be better off admitting that."

"Where's Tohru?" Gotta change the topic. I hate it when he's right. ESPECIALLY when it concerns me and how I feel.

"Both Yuki and Tohru are back at the house. Trust me, it wasn't easy to get them there. Tohru wouldn't leave. Ever since you came out of the Emergency Room she's been right by your side. Crying. Praying for you to be alright." Really? But it doesn't mean anything. She does that if anyone she knows gets hurt.

"Back to what I wanted to say. Those cuts are very deep, and could've been fatal. I had a guess on how they got there, and Dr. Hayama confirmed me correct. Kyo, you made these wounds, didn't you."

Really, I don't want to answer… Do I have to?

"Kyo, I want an answer. Did you or didn't you."

I'm not answering you Shigure, stop asking…

In the mist of my thought, I was jerked back when Shigure grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to face him. He was staring straight at me, more serious then I've ever seen him.

"Ow… Sh-shigure… that h-hurts…"

"Answer me."

I truly was caught between my pride and my pain. Really, it should have been obvious.

"Yes! Alright! I did it. Just please… let go…" Screw my pride. It really did hurt. One: Because one shoulder is cut and bruised. Two: He was filling me with guilt somehow.

He let me go and I rubbed my wounded shoulder, attempting to keep it from aching any more than it was.

"Did you tell Tohru and that damn rat?" I asked

"No. Yuki, I think has an idea, though. Tohru wants to call the police to report that a maniac is on the loose."

"Heh…"

"Well, you should probably get some rest. You'll recover faster." He stood up and walked to the door. "We'll all be back tomorrow." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

The clock now read 12:04. Sleeping sounded pretty good. For now. I'm not giving up yet. I need to die. But this time, I'm not gunna fail. I know everyone will be happier without me. Not to mention I hate all this pain. I'm putting myself out of my misery. This isn't the end. But for now, I'm gunna give in to the welcoming darkness of dreamland.

_Um… ta da? It's longer! I hope that makes up for the last pitiful one. I don't want to stop, but I have to. Starting now I need five reviews from different people for a new chapter to be posted. SO GO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! Go on… must I beg?_

_Now, just cuz I love all my reviewers I'm just gunna kinda, like, write back to them. Other people do it and I wanna show I'm grateful for you awesome reviewers reading my story._

**Nika Phoenix**: I'm glad you liked it! Well, you're screaming yay, so I hope that's good!

**fdiw**: I know, sorry about that. I just feel guilty if I don't have something done for awhile. That was the best I could do at the time. I hope you're happier with this one!

**Sadly-Dramatic-Sarah-San**: Am I stupid, or was "mevry" a type-o. I'm a real baka so it could be a word I dun know. Anyway, thanks!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**: Will do!

**Krissy119**: Well, it's longer AND if you call updating in about a week, I did both! So, am I forgiven?

youkailover250: Was I that obvious? I could have done it. I did have an idea how to continue it if he died.

**I LUV ANIME 0.0**: I hope you realized that there's another chapter cuz you reviewed chapter 1

**vixenia**: I'm sorry I didn't get Tohru and Kyo alone… In a way this whole story is already planned out. Most likely that will happen before the end.

_Did ya all review yet? remember, five reviews or no new chapter!_


	4. GoodBye Again

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! IM SOOOOOO HAPPY! I GOT TWICE THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I ASKED FOR! YAY! Really, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you all like this one as much as the last. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I WILL make up for the pathetic chapter 2! I hope, I guess only the reviews can tell. This chapter doesn't help, if you ask me. It kinda gets boring and not very well written. I feel like I'm straying off to OOC-ness… BUT THAT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE SO READ AND REVIEW! And flame if you must… sigh…_

_**Disclaima:** WAHHH! STILL NOT MINE! But I swear on my life that Kyo WILL be mine so all others, BACK OFF! Even if I support Kyoru stories NOW, that will change once I get my hands on him._

_I'm walking along, by myself… and then I see her there, smiling that smile and running towards me… I can't help but smile and run to her… we get close to embracing… arms out wide… closer… closer… closer… and then…_

_whoooooooooosssssssssssssshhhhhhh……_

_That wonderful picture passes through me… sending a cold, shivering feeling through me… I turn around… watching her run a few more feet before entering the arms of the silver haired boy I have come to despise my whole life… I stare in silence, as the two share a passionate kiss… a tear slides down my cheek… then another… and another… the boy then breaks the kiss and looks over at me, and says "You don't deserve anything you stupid cat. All you do is cause problems for everyone. You're worthless, a disgrace… die…" streaming tears are what I feel… I touch my cheek and look and look at my wet hand… then she looks my way… "T-Tohru…" I quietly cry… "help me… p-please… I need you… please… save me…" the tears don't stop. "Yuki, what are you talking to?" I fall to my knees… "Nothing Tohru… let's go." They turn their backs to me and walk on… I sob to myself… all alone in the dark abyss…_

"AHH!" I jolted upright. Holy shit… Aw, c'mon! Not again! God, you only saved me to torture me with that dream, didn't you!

Well, don't worry, your fun will all be over soon enough…

Ugh… I'm starving… 9:30… don't they serve breakfast 'round here?

As if God was apologizing for the dream, a nurse came through the door with a tray. Halleluiah, that's all I can say. She slid over the side of the bed a table thingie, placed the tray on it, and walked out. Oh, yum… pancakes with butter and syrup on the side… they were good, but nothing compared to Tohru's.

Speak of the devil; the second I pushed the table thingie over, Tohru, Shigure, and the damn rat came through the door.

"Oh yay, you're up!" Tohru said in her happy, cheerful voice. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat in the chair like yesterday.

Rat-boy stood next to her, staring off into the distance, with a look I knew very well. It's been on my face many times. The one that tell everyone around that you REALLY don't want to be here.

"If you didn't want to come go home, you damn rat!"

"Ugh, will you pipe down for a moment, there's something I need to remember…" Shigure had a quizzical look on his face. "Hmm… it was important… and if I don't remember to tell you Kyo, it could cause mass destruction…"

"Then tell me, dammit!" Jeez… he knows, he's playin with my head! AGAIN!

It looked like he was gunna make a comeback, but suddenly there was a rumbling noise and the foundation began shaking… wait… no, it couldn't be…

The door slammed open, and guess what stood there. My worst nightmare…

Shigure snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! I remember now! Kagura said she was coming to visit you!" He looked proud of himself that he remembered, I looked like hell was coming at me… cuz it was…

"Kyo, oh darling, what happened?" the evil boar said, zooming to the side of the bed, hands clasped together.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT'S WRONG NOW ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" sparks in her eyes, she grabbed the collar of my shirt, fist up high ready to hit me. If anything scares me, it's the bitch on top of me now.

"K-Kagura, I don't think that's a good idea…" Tohru stuttered.

Aw, fuck this is gunna hurt… The fist zoomed forward and nailed me in the stomach, oh so inconveniently on my bandage.

It hurts so much I can't even scream… Barely anyone else in the world could imagine the pain I'm in now. And you know what came next? Her fist went back again, like it a rock in a sling-shot. I flinched waiting for the next blow.

It didn't come… she let go. I opened my eyes to see Tohru talking with Kagura.

Thank the Lord… since she let go, I slid down the pillows, wrapping my arms around myself. I gotta get out of here… Once they leave for lunch or something, and when I gain the feeling back in my stomach, I'm gettin the hell out of here.

Well, they did leave for lunch in about half an hour, and in that time, Kagura and Tohru talked, the damn rat stared out the window some more, and Shigure… well, Shigure did Shigure things.

So once again I was alone. I jumped off the bed. Perfect! A window! I seriously hope this is the first floor. There is no way in hell I can pull off jumping out of a second story window again. Well, not in my condition. And somehow I doubt jumping out a two story window will kill me. Plus, I'm too close to the hospital. Once I'm outta here I'll find a better, farther place.

To the window I go! First floor, first fl—

AWW SHIT!

Ow, ow, OW! I death glared at the damn fucking IV in my right hand that had caused me pain, ONCE AGAIN!

Well, this is going to hurt like fuck, but here goes…

I gripped the tube thing close to where the IV entered my hand… and…

Oh… my… FUCKING GOD! I threw my uninjured hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming while shaking the one that throbbed like hell. NEVER will I do that again! Well, though, soon it won't be possible, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! I'M TALKING ABOUT NOW AND THAT FREAKIN KILLED!

That's when I realized… aww man… you are so gunna sweatdrop and call me a drama king for this… let's put this down as a tad more embarrassing than being kissed by Yuki… in public… with media watching and taping the disgusting moment…

I hadn't pulled it out all the way.

Told ya.

Well, it was close, so how bad could the rest be?

Thankfully, I was right for once. It only hurt like a shot. Quick and easy to get over.

I saw a fresh pair of my pants and a shirt on a chair in the corner. I guess for when I was supposed to be released. Well, since I have no idea about what I'm gunna do once I get outta here, I guess I'd be better off in real clothes instead of this creepy hospital gown.

NOW! Back to what I was doing before I acted like an idiot again. I walked over to the window. And guess what? My bad luck CONTINUES! Looking down and comparing to the building next door, I'd say about… maybe… 4 stories. I guess they actually realized that patients that attempted suicide would be better off on some of the middle levels so they won't try to die again. So, once again, I was in a lose-lose situation. I can't jump out and run, and I can't die by going SPLAT on the pavement.

Well, in a way… I've always wanted to do this… I rubbed my hands together with a wide smirk on my face.

_Hi people, Kyo here. This is where, YOU, the reader, have to do some of thinking instead of having the lyrics in the story. (How I know I'm in a story is none of your concern so don't ask.) Pretend the "Mission Impossible" theme is playing. Kane-chan heard that you can't put lyrics in stories anymore and plus she doesn't know them, if there are any. Read on and think, "Mission Impossible", until you hear the 'BEEP'._

I poked my head outside the door, looked both directions, saw the coast was clear, then returned quickly. Five seconds later I zoomed out pressing my back to the wall, and looked around the corner. Coasts clear… to the next corner!

So this continued until I got to the elevator. I pushed the arrow pointing down and waited for the elevator. Once the door opened, I pressed my back to the wall until people stopped coming out then zoomed in. I pushed the '1st floor' button and waited 'til the thing dinged and the door opened. Ah HA! The exit!

Ready for this? To get to the exit, you gotta pass the small cafeteria, the place where Tohru and the others were. I'm gunna have to make a brake for it… heh… this'll get me thousands of stares from random people… cool…

Three… Two… One… I dashed at top speed through the hall, glancing and seeing Tohru in the cafeteria. And!!BAM! The front door slammed opened, followed soon by me. Well, I made it with less stares then I thought I would get. I took a second to rest, then ran into the forest with no destination what's-so-ever.

'_BEEP' you can stop the music now._

Once around half a mile away, I sat on a rock, panting like a dehydrated dog. I never get tired this easily, though, I'm not in the best shape now am I?

Now is when I need to find out where to go. Apparently, that was the Tokyo Central Hospital, so… where around here would there be a knife shop or a… a… oh yes… that will work perfectly…

I started running again, breaking at half hour intervals to rest, until I reached the place I had been searching for.

The giant cliff I visited years ago with my Master. It's almost a mile high at a 72 degree angle covered in hard, sharp rocks. I walked up to the metal fence right at the edge and looked down. Oh yeah, that'll do it.

I leaned my arms on the bars and rested my chin on them, staring out over everything, the wind blowing on my face and through my hair… I love that feeling… can't wait to be an angel and feel it all the time while flying.

I stood back up. Here we go. Finally, the world will become a better place, cuz I'm leavin the building, for good.

I pushed up on the top bar, lifting myself to hop over the fence, when my arms collapsed and I fell down. I guess my arms are a little to damaged to hold myself up, let alone pull me over a fence. No problem, running and jumping worked just as well.

I walked back around 8 feet and got ready. I was about to run when I felt a strong hand holding me back. I looked at the person with a death wish and almost gasped at who I saw, the one I least expected.

_Heh… I'm being cruel, huh? You'll just have to review and wait until the next chapter to find out! You know what? I'm gunna be meaner. Now I need 8 reviews. MUAAHAHAHAHA! Ok, that's not very much, but whatever._

_Now it's for me to show my gratitude to the wonderful people who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL AND NEVER LEAVE!_

**vixenia**- yes vixenia-chan, you abuse your characters WAY too much. P

**Starship Gazer**- yea, I agree. But I don't think it would do much good, those guys are quacks if you ask me.

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**- I updated soon enough I hope!

Efreak- I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter met your expectations.

KyoLover- yea, it is a Kyo and Tohru fic, I just haven't had them have their moment yet.

**I LUV Anime 0.0**- eh, heh heh… sorry…

Alicia- yay! I got a hug!

**sirius-lover-1**- yay! another compliment!

**Kokari**- Done and done!

**Krissy119-** good to hear! I dunno why he doesn't notice. Maybe he made a Tohru move and hit his head and can't think straight. Probably there will be fluff.

teengrlsquad04- OHOHOH! IS YOUR NAME FROM HOMESTAR RUNNER! COOL! and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see if it's Tohru that saves him or not!

**fdiw**- you can say yay again cuz I mentioned you again! and thanks!

Gill- wow, I can't believe I'm actually made it suspenseful. well, now there's REALLY some suspense, huh?

**Solo Shadow**- thanks!

_Well, I think that's everyone! If I missed you, tell me and I'll redo this and add you. Everyone that reviews gets their name here! Anyways, 8 reviews or no new chapter!_


	5. Watch Out!

_YEA! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY REVIEWS BEFORE! I know, that sounds really pathetic to some, but hey, I'm being honest. Now, show of hands! How many people got EXTREMELY pissed at me because of the last cliffy? everyone that reviewed raises their hand eh, heh heh… I figured… Well, now you have the next chapter so you can cool off and forgive me!_

_**Disclaima:** must I say it a fifth time?_

Last time:

I was about to run when I felt a strong hand holding me back. I looked at the person with a death wish and almost gasped at who I saw, the one I least expected.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here!" I yelled at the bastard, tearing away from his grip.

"Saving your life, moron."

"Well, buzz off! If you haven't guessed yet, I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED! Especially by you, damn rat!"

Yup, that's right. That bastard, Yuki, was the one who was trying to save my life. And for some dumb reason, I guess he thought I would listen and comply.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyways? Where're Tohru and the others?"

"I just happened to see a flash of orange running by as I looked up, and told the others that I had to go somewhere."

I snorted and looked away. Seriously, the guy is supposed to be SMART and here he is thinking I'll accept his pity and fake kindness? I mean c'mon, him of all people would just let me go without question.

"Kyo… what do you think you're doing?"

"I CAME TO HAVE TEA WITH BIG FOOT! Jeez, what do you think, dumb ass?"

"Kyo…" Does he seriously think that a fricken face of concern is gunna change my mind?

"What do you think you're doing to Miss Honda and everyone else?"

"I'm giving them the life they always wanted by disposing of the stupid, worthless Cat of the Zodiac!"

You know what he did? He slapped me, and he slapped me hard across my right cheek. If there was any time I was pissed, it was now. I'm making the world the better place, and he SLAPS me for it!

"You know what! You are being dumber than your cat instincts can cover for! You think by dying you're solving all the problems in the world? You idiot! I know how you care about Miss Honda! What do you think you're doing to her, huh? You think you'll make her life better? Do you? Her parents have both died, and she still smiles on a daily basis! Do you seriously think she'll be able to handle another death of someone she cares about?"

I really had never thought about it that way. I actually listened to what he said, and I'm actually starting to feel kinda guilty… DAMMIT!

"Kyo, you care for Miss Honda as I do, and if keeping you alive makes her happy, then I'll just have to deal with it. So fine, if you want to, you go ahead and jump off that cliff, I won't stop you. Just remember what you're throwing away and destroying while you're at it."

Tohru… does she really care? No… she couldn't… not how I do… and what's with the damn rat? If he really does love her, then why his he keeping alive the competition? He may be the 'special' year of the rat, but he isn't right about everything.

Well, now I guess I can't go through with this now that I think about Tohru… but, I have to… but I can't… but – DAMN ALL THESE FRICKEN 'BUT'S!

I fell to my knees and clung on to my head. I don't know what to think anymore! Everything's just getting so confusing! Kill myself and make the world happy, or stay alive and watch the girl of my dreams go after my life-long rival. But… what if he's right, what if she does care? I don't know what to believe anymore! My life has been a lie since I was born… My mother lied to me… Saying 'It's alright… it's alright because I love you… yadda yadda' If I had known then I woulda told her not to give me that shit. I learned that she lied the hard way, when she committed suicide because she became so ashamed. So first my mother betrays me… then now, that fucked up father of mine wants me locked up the second I graduate. Just like Master's grandfather…

So now what? I can't decide what to do and that damn Yuki is staring at me like I'm insane, though… I guess I am, aren't I?

"Get up Kyo." I looked up at Yuki. What the hell does this guy want now, to confuse me even more? To make feel even more like an idiot, if possible? What else can this guy do to me?

I didn't move, till I was forced to. Yuki grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, and began dragging me down the path, away from the cliff.

"DAMMIT, LEMME GO BASTARD!" he ignored me. NOW I'm pissed off even more. One: He said he wouldn't stop me, and now what is he doing! Two: GOD DAMMIT THAT IS REEEEEEEALLY HURTING MY WRIST!

Despite my struggling for him to let me go, the damn rat had a pretty strong grip. So I tried to get away and yet he successfully pulled me all the way back to the road that, when crossed, lead you to the hospital parking lot.

He waited for a second for there to be no cars coming every which way, then Yuki (STILL dragging me) walked off the sidewalk and toward the other side.

Yuki only looked forward, concentrating on making it to the parking lot with me behind him. I, on the other hand, looked around trying to get away from him. In doing so, I looked to the right and my eyes went wide. There was a car speeding right toward us! I have no idea why, probably out of instinct, I tore my wrist from Yuki's grasp (and for a split second wondered why I hadn't been able to before) and pushed him forward causing him to land on the sidewalk. Then-

_!WHAM!_

All went black.

_Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh my kami I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I took sooooooooooooooooooo long to give you this pathetically short chapter! SUMIMASEN MINNA-SAN! I hope you liked it, I guess I kinda had another cliffy… but you'll live, right? Short story, but well, the next chapter will probably be the last. siiiiiiiiiiiigh… well, the review price for the next chapter is gunna be… how about 10 reviews for the heck of it! So hop to it!_

Time to give thanks to all of my WONDEROUS reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**- siiiiiiigh… I don't think I reviewed soon enough… I hope you aren't mad at how long it took

**vixenia**- tee hee! another cliffy! BWAHAHAHA!

**I LUV Anime 0.0**- yes yes, I am cruel huh. to add to it, you get another cliffy at the end of THIS chapter as well! ha HA! glad you like it though.

**fdiw**- tee hee! MORE CRUELTY!

**Chiratsuku**- ha, thanks for the compliment! if it really is a compliment… well you said it was, I'll take your word for it.

Efreak- who knows why it's a cliffhanger… sorry to make you wait!

**animegurlol**- glad you like it so far, but you are gunna have to wait and see if he dies this time! it could end up like Yusuke Urameshi's first death…

KyoLover- and now you know who the person was! NO MORE WONDERING! HA HA!

**mitora-jesus-freak**- hmm… if I come up with more stuff like that I WILL PUT IT ON, NO HESITATION! BWAHAHA!

**TheSiverbow**- ha ha… ya, I thought the Mission Impossible theme fit well with that part. but putting dun-dun-dun daa NA NA dun-dun-dun daa NA NA dun-dun etc. would be really annoying.

Alicia- yes… I can be mean huh… OH WELL! YOU'LL COME TO FORGIVE ME EVENTUALLY! I hope…

Amanda- YAY! YOU LOVE IT! WHOO HOO!

**Kairen Goddess of the Night**- AHH! DON'T SHOCK ME PLEASE! yea, they both are pretty misunderstood. and yea, Shigure is a perv, but "Que sera sera" doesn't have anything to do with his pervertedness. for anyone reading this that doesn't know Spanish, it means "What happens, happens" anyway! glad you like it and I hope I can count on your review for this chapter and the next!

**flyingdaggers**- ha ha, sorry, no Haru-san

**Icy-Queen**- I did! YAY FOR ME!

soccergirl869- ha, glad you wanted this next chapter so badly! hope I didn't disappoint!

**Solo Shadow**- no! don't die! I need your reviews! I wonder if you were right on your guess… and oh yes! thank you for having this on you fav list so that I could get Mist's Child's review!

**Mist's Child**- sorry you hate cliffys… cuz I gave another… GLAD YOU LIKE IT!

**Sadly-Dramatic-Sarah-San**- glad you lover it and I didn't believe regretfully-yours-cassy-chan on that. I really like your story!

Kami, I'm almost crying from how many people like my story! So go review for if you forgot, 10 reviews for the next chapter!


	6. I'm Sorry

_siiiiiiiiiiiigh……… I'm not happy with you people! Only 6 reviews! I needed 10! But I'm being nice to ya'll and givin it to ya. BE GOD FORSAKEN GRATFUL! I wanted to wait till you paid the price, but my friend really wanted it._

_**Disclaima:** WHY. CAN'T. IT. BE. MINE! grrrrrr…… _

Last time:

Yuki only looked forward, concentrating on making it to the parking lot with me behind him. I, on the other hand, looked around trying to get away from him. In doing so, I looked to the right and my eyes went wide. There was a car speeding right toward us! I have no idea why, probably out of instinct, I tore my wrist from Yuki's grasp (and for a split second wondered why I hadn't been able to before) and pushed him forward causing him to land on the sidewalk. Then-

_!WHAM!_

All went black.

**Chapter 6**

Hey… it's… it's that light again. What happened…? Oh riiiiiight I got hit by the car. Well, judging by that light, I'd say that I survived once again. And hey, you know what, I'm glad to be alive.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Pretty white for a hospital room. Dull too. There isn't anything here! Wonder which hospital this is. It can't be the same one, but, that doesn't make any sense, the hospital was right across the street… then… what the hell is goin' on?

What? M-my arms and stomach are healed. No bandages… no pain… this is all too weird…

Hey! There's someone! I ran over to him. He's kinda an old guy, long beard, dressed in all white. Wait a second…

"Hey, Mister! What hospital is this?"

He looked over at me and chuckled a little. "My, my, Kyo Sohma you've been out awhile. Glad to be awake?"

"I guess… whoa whoa, answer my question, where the hell is this?" This guy already pisses me off…

"Kyo, you haven't realized yet?"

"Realized what?"

"Kyo, this is heaven. Your goal has been achieved."

My eyes were as wide as dish plates. "W-what? You mean I actually DIED!

"Well, yes. You go to heaven when you die. No sooner."

"I- wait- but- WHY!"

"That has been your goal for awhile now, yes? Also, you stood in the middle of the highway, what'd you expect? Though, I am proud of you for saving Yuki Sohma's life. That I least expected… but here you are!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Kyo, is it that hard to figure out?" He reminds me of Ayame… "I am God. The one you have sworn at and hated for ages now." He's smiling…

"Oh… my… god…"

"Yes?"

"GAH! Well, I guess finally I died. I guess I can't have the satisfaction that I did it to myself, but whatever. Either way, I guess I'm glad."

"What? You're happy? Darn, that wasn't my intention…"

"Huh?"

"I was going to have you die and realize that is was the wrong choice and you were going to want to come back to life."

"Don't hold your breath… Everyone's happy now. Yuki, Akito, people at school. No one wanted me anyways. They all pissed me off, so I really don't care about having them gone. Now I don't have to deal with being called stupid cat, Kyo-Kyo, or Lucky Kyo. And… I don't have to live with that fricken curse anymore. No more "fate of the cat of the zodiac."

God sighed. "Kyo… Shigure tried to guilt you into not trying to kill yourself again, Yuki tried to stop you, what else will it take? I guess I'll just show you. Come here."

He motioned me to stand next to him. Once I was he took my hand and snapped his fingers. A few lights flashed, then we were standing in a hospital room. He dropped my hand and I looked around.

There were six people by the bed, four girls and two guys. Wait a sec… I walked around to the side of people not surrounded by people. That… that's me! Man, that car was really speedin', huh? Bandage around my head, patches here on my face, wrapped all over my arms and pretty much everywhere. My right arms in a cast too.

Then I looked at the people. It's Shigure, Tohru, Hana, Uo, Kagura and the damn rat.

T-Tohru… she… she has her head in her arms on the bed… crying…

Hana and Uo are trying to calm her, but they look like they were crying too.

Kagura was crying rivers next to Tohru. Not like I was surprised by that…

Shigure's is leaning against the wall at the head, his hand over his face, wiping his eyes occasionally.

That damn Yuki, he's in a chair in the corner. Hmm, he has his hands clasped on his forehead… what the hell, is he crying too? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT!

Aww, who cares? I looked back at Tohru. She's still crying her eyes out… so then, was Yuki right? Did she like me that way?

The door burst open. Everyone looked to see who had come in. I looked as well. I gasped. It was Master. He had a look of terror on his face.

"Kyo… I heard… What happened… is he alright?" He asked, panting hard.

This made Tohru cry harder. He walked quickly to my side of the bed and covered his mouth with his hand trying to subdue his gasp, with out much success. He looked to Shigure "I-is he…"

Shigure took his hand away from his face and looked at him with sorrow all over his face and nodded.

Master covered his face with his hand like Shigure for a moment. He was trembling slightly, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. After a second he ran out. "Master!" I called out to him, but with no reply.

"He can't hear you Kyo, you should know how this works. You're a ghost. They can't hear or see you." God said. I forgot he was there.

Shigure wiped some tears that escaped from his face then moved from the wall and walked out the door as well.

"Can I follow them?" I asked God. He nodded and I ran through the door right after Shigure.

Outside in the hall I looked around and saw next to the door was a little sofa for two people. Master was sitting on it, elbow on his knee, resting his face on his hand. Shigure had just sat down next to him.

"Kazuma, are you going to be alright?" Shigure asked, concerned for his friend.

No reply.

"Kazuma… I'm sorry, I know this must be very hard for you…"

Master took his hand away from his face. It was completely wet, soaked with his tears. "W-what happened… how did he get hit?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Do you really want to know the whole story? Maybe I should… tell you later… when you're ready." Shigure asked.

He hesitated for awhile, wondering if he would be able to handle it or if it was too soon. He soon made up his mind. "Yes, I want to know. Now."

Shigure sighed and explained how I had tried to commit suicide by cutting myself and how Yuki told him that I had run off and tried again, how he tried to bring me back and when I pushed him out of the way of the car and got hit myself. Master sat there, taking in every single detail. Once Shigure finished, Master threw his head back and repeatedly whacked his head against wall. Shigure put his hand behind Master's head to stop him from cracking his skull open.

"He's been suffering for so long, and I never noticed…"

"No one knew. He kept this all to himself until he finally went over the edge. I don't think anyone expected this to happen."

"Shigure… can you go back inside with him, I want to be alone right now…"

Shigure nodded then got up and walked back to the door. He was about to open the door when it opened before he tried and Tohru stood there. It was apparent that she was still crying, but made an attempt to wipe them away.

Shigure whispered into Tohru's ear. "Tohru, why don't you go talk to him? Your kindness is much greater than mine, you are way more comforting than me."

Tohru nodded to him then sat next to Master. For awhile the two just sat there, no noise from either. However, the silence did end.

"Um… Kazuma… I'm sorry, I don't know what to say…"

Master wiped his face (his eyes in particular) then smiled weakly at her. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything. Though, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Did you love Kyo?"

Tohru was startled by the question just as much as I was. I mean, what the hell will he accomplish by asking that, I'm DEAD here!

"Yes… I loved him with all of my heart…" She's crying again… Wait! Did she just say she loved me! Seriously! BOO YA! TAKE THAT RAT-BOY! But… it doesn't really matter now. Even if I did come back, she'd hate me for scaring her and making her cry this much.

Tohru buried her face in her hands and cried harder than I've ever seen her. Master put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug when she cried into his shirt (kimono?).

I can't stand to watch this anymore… I ran back inside the room and back to my bedside, just watching myself. After awhile, I went back to God.

"How do I come back to life?"

_Man, I was soooooooooo tempted to stop here… But I'll be nice and continue. I need to make longer chapters anyways. SOME OF YOU don't deserve it… but fine._

"So, you've changed your mind then?"

"YES! So how do I come back?"

"It's complicated, and could cause more pain than you want."

"Why, because my body is cut, bruised, etc…."

"Well, that is one reason, but the process to merge soul and body together is painful as well."

"I'll do it… I don't want to see her like this anymore… but, one question."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyway you can revive me without the curse?"

"Without the curse? My… the cat 200 years ago asked the same thing. It is possible, but it can also backfire."

"Backfire… how…?"

"You become your original form as spirit and roam the human world as a ghost for eternity. You sure you want to risk it?"

"I'll risk anything for her to stop crying over me."

"Alright then, all you have to do is have your soul lay inside of your body, and I'll do the rest. Hop to it then."

I hopped onto the bed but before lying down I asked "So, if this works, then I won't have the curse anymore?"

"Yes, IF it works. I may be God, but there are things even I can't accomplish. Oh, and if and when you revive, it will be like you were in a coma. You feel all the pain you would have, and all of the wounds you have now. All right?"

I nodded and I was about to lie down when Tohru and Master came in through the door. Good, I want them here when I wake up. Down I go then…

Once I was down, God came to the side of the bed. "Now, think about what you want most when you come back, if it's powerful enough, then you will succeed in resurrecting."

I nodded. Well this is easy, I know what I'm gunna think about: The thought of me, together with Tohru, embracing and being happy as never before. All of a sudden my body started glowing blue (Tohru and the others couldn't see it. It was an underworldly glow) and… ow… what the… jeez! It's like I'm on fire! This really hurts… I started screaming in agony until, it suddenly it calmed and was only pain through out my body like he had said would happen….

I tried moving my right hand slightly… a CAST! Lord… it worked… I owe you so much.

"T-Toh… ru…" I whispered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Yuki looked up to see. Tohru ran to the side of the bed. "Did you all hear that? Did he talk?"

"I thought so," Shigure started "But I think we're hallucinating."

"Toh… ru…" I called out wearily.

"He said my name I know it!"

Yuki stood up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Tohru… maybe, we should go home. You may need to lie down for awhile…"

"No! I heard him, I know it!"

Man… I'm too weak right now and I hurt all over. But I need her here…

"Tohru…!" I was straining my voice to get everyone to hear me, but it was worth it if the realized I was alive. I can barely open my eyes… but I'm going to try…

I actually did. I opened my eyes as far open as I could, maybe a little past half way. "Tohru…!" I called out to her again. This time it was louder and everyone looked my way. "Tohru…!" I need her here… don't take her away from me…

"But, it's not possible… he's…" Uo stuttered.

"The signals are weak… but they are there." Hana said astonished as well.

"Look he's awake!" Tohru exclaimed with glee. "And he's breathing too!" She's crying again…

"Tohru" I smiled as much as I could. I pushed myself up with my left arm, though it hurt like hell, but it was worth every second if I was with her. Everyone around gasped as I proved I was alive. Tohru went from happy to worried as I forced my body to do more than it was ready for.

"Kyo don't get up yet! It's too soon!"

I stared at her, the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth. My eyes burned at I held back tears. She's close enough…

All of a sudden, I threw my arms around her (the one in the cast didn't have a sling so it made it around her too) and rested my head on her shoulder, letting the tears fall. Everyone gasped (once again) at this.

"H-how is that possible?" Shigure stuttered.

Tohru was just as surprised, but after a second she returned the hug, not caring why or how, just glad to be sharing the moment. Just like I am…

_So… yes, he came back to life! Sorry if I scared ya for a sec! Well, all that matters is that Kyo's ok. AND! This isn't the last chapter! One more after this. It's gunna be Kyo and Tohru moment! HA HA! See ya then!_

Siiiiiiigh, I still need to pay respects to those who did review. To THESE people I am grateful.

**Solo Shadow**- you… you ADMIRE MY SKILL! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE REVIEWER OF ALL TIME! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!

**vixenia**- you got more!

soccergirl869- so much enthusiasm… :P I think I updated soon…

**mitora jesus-freak**- well… yes, I did kill him, but I brought him back! ha HA!

**I LUV Anime 0.0**- I'M SORRY FOR PISSING YOU OFF! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOORRY! (Ritsu moment huh?) SO HAPPY U LOVE IT!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**- good, you're not mad! YAY!


	7. Dreams Do Come True

_YAY! I GOT MY REVIEWERS BACK! Where were you woof… T.T well, I gained some new ones so for that I am grateful. This sadly is the last chapter unless I say otherwise. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You may say it's FLUFF! Maybe not… I wouldn't know… I'M DUMB! XD Some think I'm a skilled writer… and yet I still don't know the definition of 'fluff' on siiiiiiigh_

_**Disclaima:** T.T must I say it again woof?_

_Oh, ya… cuz I'm dumb I'm using American customs. Sorry to you freaks who study everything about Japan. I hate studying shudder_

_AND FLAME ALL YOU CAN AT ME IF YOU SEE ANY OOC! T.T really, don't hold back._

So yes, after through inspection, I am found alive by the hospital morons. Don't you think that me moving and talking—I'm sorry, yelling would be proof enough? Be funny if I told them the truth that I actually DID die… but for now, I'll keep my mouth shut. Not to mention, I don't want to be legally insane for saying 'I had a conversation with God and he brought me back to life'. Ha… that'd be good.

Two months went by and I recovered pretty fast. I have a nice scar on my head though… My arm is still in a cast bugging me more than ever… I get it off in a week, thank God…

I was back home and continued going to school again. I can't beat people up now when they call me Kyo-Kyo… THAT pisses me off… But, I survived that until June came to a close and the school year was over. One more year of high school to go! Then I can move out and-- well, before that, I'm determined to tell Tohru how I feel. I'm gunna beat that rat at something for once. I happened to over hear Ritsu and Tohru talking and heard her say something to him about 'a reason to live'. I know now… she's my reason.

Today is the forth of July and tonight we're all going to the festival to see the fire works display. That's when I'm planning to tell her… no exceptions. (_ya'll shut up, I know this is Japan, but I'm dumb and I have no clue when the Japanese Independence Day is. SO STUFF IT! I'M DOIN' MY BEST!)_

The day went by as normal, then at 7:30 we arrived at the festival. There were tons of kids running, playing Frisbee and catch. Tohru set up a large blanket on the hill facing where the fireworks shoot off and put out some food for everyone.

As it turned out, Hana and Uo came too. Tohru spent most of her time with them. As for me… well… there was a lot of sitting… and staring… and some more sitting… and some more staring. After a whole fricken lot of sitting and staring, I looked at my watch. It read 9:18… the fire works start at 9:30. Now seemed like a good time to check on 'The Spot"

I walked over to another part of the hill where a plain quilt was laid out. Nothing special, but it'll be able to have two teenaged lovers on it. This was actually the best spot on the hill. Without the others knowing, I came early…

FLASHBACK

_Move you fucking policeman! Jeez… stupid "No one allowed in until EXACTLY 6:00"_

_That time did come however, I was up front, so all I had to do was race against the other losers pushed up against the 'DO NOT CROSS' line. It was a pretty small opening, only 4 others to beat. Some fat lady, two middle aged lovebirds, an old man, and some freak guy with a green mohawk. Looks pretty easy._

_And… BAM! We all shot of the 'starting line' and headed for a spot. Well, 3 of us. The teenagers were too busy smooching to pay attention to the time. Almost there… HAHA! I'm here first! I laughed at all the people who looked disappointed that they were too late to get the spot._

"_HAND-CAPPED FIRST!" I yelled after the losers._

END OF FLASHBACK

I smirked at my last comment. Hand-capped enough at least… I crumpled up the 'reserved' note I had left, turned on the lanterns in the top corners giving off the perfect amount of light, then walked back to where Tohru and the others were waiting for the sky show.

I took a huge breath, then let it out reeeeeeeally slowly. Here goes… "Um… Tohru…"

She looked at me and gave me that goofy, but adorable smile. "Yes?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my good arm, trying to pry all the confidence I had "I was wondering… if you could come with me for a second…"

"Sure!" She hopped and followed me to the blanket I had set up. I sat down on one side and motioned her to sit down as well. Once she did, she looked around somewhat surprised. "Kyo, this is an amazing spot! How in the world did you get it? And the lanterns, it's all so peaceful together."

I smirked slightly before looking normal again. "Well… I came early to ensure I had it." Vaguely that's what happened anyways… Heh… "And, I just thought the lanterns would… just look really nice with the blanket." And to make the mood romantic… But she doesn't need to hear that yet…

The wind picked up slightly, rushing through our hair… "Anyways… There's something that's been on my mind for awhile now, and I need to tell you tonight."

"Ok, sure. Go head."

This is way harder then I thought it would be… "Well… I… um… that is… uh… dammit!" Now this is ridiculous… what am I so afraid of? Oh right, the same as always… plain and simple rejection…

"Are you alright, Kyo? You're looking a little flushed… Do you feel ok?" Oh great… now I'm blushing… How pathetic can I get in a matter of 30 seconds! She tried to put her hand on my forehead, but I pushed it off as gently as I could.

"Tohru, I-"

Just as I was about to tell her… Right then… I was finally ready… when the first fire work shot off, giving the loud BOOM in the air cutting me off.

Everyone clapped, at last getting what they had come for. "Do you want to tell me after?" Tohru asked, her voice louder so I could hear.

"No, I need to say this now… I… I just… ugh…" The continuous 'boom'ing is starting to hurt my ears… Can you blame me? I may be cured of the curse, but I'm still tired on rainy days and my ears are still fricken sensitive.

So I just sat back and enjoyed the show (as much as I could with my ears ringing). We were quiet for most of the display until near the end, I was definitely ready. I built up all the confidence in my body for these next four words.

"Tohru…" she looked at me… "I love you…"

As if I was being mocked, the fire works stopped for a second while Tohru didn't answer. She had a face of shock on, which worried me like fuck. I knew it, she lied to my Master, she doesn't love me at all.

She stared at me blankly and I stared at her with hurt, rejected eyes.

Then… she smiled. "I love you too… with all of my heart…"

I cried… I cried tears of happiness…

Slowly… we bent closer… and closer… and closer to each other. Then… thousands of fire works shot off at once… as our lips met under the flashing lights of color in the sky…

It was as if time had stopped all together… she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I put my arm around her waist, and we shared the best time of my life… together…

_Hm… shall I stop here? Uh… um… NAH! I'm happy with ya'll now so I'll give ya more, though… I may not go much farther than this woof! O.o_

As the finale of fireworks ended, we broke our kiss and found everyone clapping. Though it was obvious that they were clapping for the officials and people who put together the display, but we both couldn't help but smile and blush at each other.

We decided that it was probably time to leave like everyone else so Tohru volunteered to carry the blanket, and I agreed, so we would each have a free hand to hold each other's.

We met back up with others and we all headed back to the cars in which we came. Uo came over and questioned why she hadn't come back for the is display, asking over and over if I had done anything to her and if she need to rough me up for her. Tohru just laughed and shook her head 'no'.

Hana walked next to her, occasionally looking over at me, until finally whispering in Tohru's ear. After a second, Tohru pulled back smiling, blushing and nodding vigorously. Hana smiled at her, then looked at me. I looked away, my face becoming hot realizing that Tohru had told her about what I had admitted to saying.

The rest of the walk home was pretty quiet. Tohru had said good bye to Uo and Hana and then we arrived home. It was late, so everyone headed off to their bedrooms.

After a few hours I was sure pretty much everyone was asleep. But for some reason, I couldn't. No idea why. I got up and walked to my door and crept downstairs, out the door, up the ladder and onto the roof. Once again, my old cat instincts apply: high places and breezes calm me.

I squinted, looking at something that looked like another object on the roof as well. I crept closer…

"Kyo? Is that you?" Is it Tohru?

"Yeah, Tohru?" I moved closer until her picture was clear. She was just the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, sitting up here in her summer pajamas on; a teal tank that perfectly matched her eyes with a little cat playing with a bell on the front and matching pajama shorts with little cats all over them. She truly is a cat lover…

"Mm-hmm." she motioned me to come next to her, so I walked over and sat down to her flawless figure that looked even more perfect in the summer moonlight.

"So Kyo, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She laughed. "Yes, that's true… there's been something on my mind though… something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

She looked away from me, looking pretty sad… and trying not to cry… "W-why… why did you try to kill yourself…?"

I was at a loss of breath for a moment. Why did I want to die again? Now that I have Tohru with me, by my side, I really don't remember anymore. I guess you could say that's a good thing, huh?

"I… well… does it really matter?" I rather not say…

"Kyo, it may not matter to you, but it means the world to me."

"I don't know… I guess… I made assumptions that weren't true… but I believed them without any prove of them being true… which pushed me over the edge…"

"If you don't mind me asking… what were you assuming?" This time she looked at me, probably knowing that if she gave me that face that forced me into everything, I would answer truthfully. I really don't want to… but… but I can't say no to that face, dammit…

"I… I thought… that…" but… how am I supposed to tell the person I care about most that I thought no one cared about me? HOW!

"Thought what?" she asked sounding a little more demanding than usual.

"That… I was…" ahh… stupid burning in my eyes… I don't want to cry… not in front of her… not again… "I thought that… I was worthless… and hated… by everyone…" don't say it Kyo… control yourself… don't say it… "and I thought you loved Yuki which tore me apart more than anything!" Damn… now I'm crying and acting like a stupid little kid!

Tohru stared at me blankly. I looked away, feeling pretty dumb at this point, so much I couldn't even face the one I love most of all…

Then… I found myself lying on the roof, with Tohru on top of me, arms around my neck, lips locked onto mine. I was truly shocked. After I regained my senses I went along with it. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her right back.

Alas… being human, we need to breathe. So we broke off from each other panting like dogs. I was smiling slightly, expecting the same from her, but when I looked in her eyes, it showed a different emotion. It was almost like it was… disappointed… what the hell…

Then she did something that I never thought she would do. (Well, kissing me I _hoped_ would happen, but this… no this I never thought would happen) She whacked me on the side of my head like I do to her! The little ditzy Tohru that I thought I knew so well whacked me on the head! I looked at her wondering what brought her to do something so out of the ordinary.

Then her face softened again. "Kyo… how could you think that? Did you think that I thought you were worthless and that I hated you? And about Yuki…" I looked away from her. I really didn't mean to blurt that out, but it was burning inside for a long time… I lost it completely…

While I was scolding myself for saying such a thoughtless and selfish thing, Tohru pulled me back to reality. She had her hand on my cheek forcing me to face her. She gave me that warm, melt your heart away smile. "Neither of you ever asked who I loved. You both assumed I loved the other. And… well, it just happens Yuki was right." HUH? Does she mean she really does lo- "I love you… more than anyone in the whole world… and Kyo, nothing will change my mind…" Aw crap… I'm crying again… but… this time… I'm happy…

"Tohru… I-" she put her finger to my lips, then replaced it with her own lips, but only for a moment. "Kyo… promise me something…"

"Yeah?"

"Never leave me again… ok?" she smiled yet again…

"I wouldn't dream of it…" I smiled at her then drew her in for yet another kiss.

I broke off suddenly and looked over at the ladder. As I did, a figure hopped down from it. I had a pretty good guess of who it was… but decided not to say anything. I didn't want this night to end… not for anything… we were together and that's all that matters to me…

When I turned back to Tohru however, she had fallen asleep on my chest. I sighed and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear then passed out myself.

_HAHA! Right on schedule! Well, earlier if you noticed. Don't blame me of it didn't show up exactly when I said it would… IT'S NOT MY FAULT I PUT IT UP RIGHT ON TIME!_

…

_WHO'S BEING DEFENCIVE? HMMMMMM? NOT ME!_

_ehh heh heh… o.O I know I know… I'm I freak… I'm used to it by now… So! Do you want a sequel after this? Put a yes or a no into your REVIEW. Let me ask now that I WOULD NOT like it if you put ideas in reviews. Please email me your ideas. Apparently I can't put email addresses in here, so go to my user site and find it out! I check my mail frequently so feel free to speak your mind!_

Time to say thanks to my wonderous reviewers!

**I LUV Anime 0.0**- mumbling numbers to self… yup! a million times and every time much appreciated!

**mitora jesus-freak**- you're very welcome!

**vixenia**- updated! hope it didn't take too long…

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**- well… it kinda was SUPPOSED to be unexpected. did I do a good job on that part?

**Chiratsuku**- evil trip? what could've been so horrible that my dumb story made you dance?

**Kanwi**- oooooohhh! a four outta five! YAY! THAT'S FOUR MORE THAN MY RATING!

**Nami Moo**- I'M SORRY ARE THEY NOT LONG ENOUGH? GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN NE!

**WHPIAR**- thanks!

**KawaiiKitsuneDemon**- O.O NO NO NO! I'm definitely not the best writer, but it's nice to hear

soccergirl869- I didn't scare you THAT much did I? wow… JUST DON'T DIE!

Alicia- YAY! ANOTHER PERSON WHO SAYS THEY LOVE MY STORY! I'm gunna cry…

**Nika Phoenix**- WHOOPIE! I GOT ANOTHER HUG!

**AngelSadie**- I DID I DID! YAY! last chapter though…

**Moon Alchemist**- plausible… plausible… me got tiny vocab… ah! dictionary! got it, ya, I thought he might feel at least a little guilty (Kyo got hit instead of himself)

**ficfan3484**- eh heh heh… ya, I was a little cliffy obsessed wasn't I for a while…

i luv kyo!- ya… I improvised God a little… and tell your sister, SHE CLUELESS IF DOESN'T KNOW THE ADORABLE LOVABLE KITTY KYO!

**togetheritsumo**- yes, many people think that putting it in Kyo's POV was a good idea. plus, first person stories are always fun!

**Solo Shadow**- was it amazing? I actually thought it was a little cheesey…

**fdiw**- I'M SORRY I'M SORRY MY CHAPTERS AREN'T LONG ENOUGH ON A REGULAR BASIS! pant pant whew… Ritsu moment…

**Baka-Schala- **of course he doesn't deserve to die!

**BlackCatOfDoom**- thank you!

KyoPUNKER- YOU THINK I HAVE TALENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Skye- is that a good thing?

missboobooz- really… I don't have any greatness… but thanks anyways

Ashley- um… bitch is more like it… but ok! DO YOU STILL HATE ME! I UPDATED!

**Kokari**- sorry… but this is the last chapter! but if you send your idea to me via email I may use it for the sequel! (if I make one…)

I'm not gunna cry… I'm making new stories (well, trying anyways…) so look out for them! Thank you all for being such wonderful reviewers and E-MAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL! Even if they are dumb and pointless and come to you in a second, I wanna hear your ideas. They may give me ideas for new fics all together. And so, until a new story actually appears, good-bye and thank you for reading! I am actually gunna try this for my email address… it is: yuyukurafan AT Comcast DOT net. So… I HOPE THAT MAKES SENCE!


	8. Ze End!

Hey everybody! Kane-chan here, duh…. ANYWAYS I'm just here to inform any of you AWESOME reviewers that wanted more that THIS story is over and that the sequel is now available for reading! "Is It Really Over" is the title and…. well…. you're gunna have to read it to find out what happens with our favorite trio! I hope you all liked this story, so thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Now go read the sequel! YAY!

Please do not review this author's note. If you want to review, then read THE SEQUEL and review that! THANK YOU! I KNOW YOU WILL!

Right….


End file.
